I saw you!
by mdthegreat
Summary: its only a vision,they're subjective,it will change!its just that you were with someonelse... pairings:JxA,ExB,ExR & CxE


_**My first twilight fanfic!! its not that good…I think…anyway please r&r!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned…I wish I do.**_

_**^?^:I saw you!:^?^**_

_**_~Chapter 1:Just a vision~_**_

I was wearing the 234th dress when I emerged from my humongous closet. Jasper as

usual, was waiting for me on our bed, his face clearly showing boredom. "Alice, no

matter what you wear you will always look beautiful." said Jasper, just glancing my way

to see what color of cocktail dress I had on now. "This just isn't it! I'm asking Rose for

help!" I said, heading for the door. But Rose was already there on the doorway, stopping

herself from laughing out aloud at my dress and expression. "I overheard your dilemma

and I think you really do need help. Yellow" grabbing the hem of my dress "isn't you're

color." For the first time I had to consult Rose on a fashion dilemma, usually she was the

one asking me for advice on which necklace to match with her dress and stuff. I tried on

5 more dresses, and then I stumbled on a sleek and short black ensemble while I was

scanning through my fifth closet door. It was the dress that I wore on my first date with

jasper. "This will be perfect." I said to myself. I hurriedly put in on. When I was finish I

went to my jewelry drawer and snagged the diamond necklace that jasper gave me for our

first anniversary. "That won't be complete with out the matching earrings and bracelet."

added Rose. She handed me the earrings which I put on myself. But the necklace she

handed to Jasper, practically amused by my surprise. He put it on around my neck slowly

as if in slow mode. I was getting a little annoyed. So I grabbed the two ends from his

hands and clamped it together. "I was waiting for that" he said, while brushing his lips

slightly to my neck causing me to shiver slightly. "Jasper! You know I hate being slow!"

I said really becoming annoyed by his slowness. "Okay…"appalled by my reaction. "I'll

wait for you downstairs." he said sulkily. I stopped him midway to the door. "I'm sorry,

it's just that I am really frustrated when I don't have on the perfect dress for the perfect

occasion." I winked at him while he stared at me with his confused, aureate eyes. I

looked into his eyes to see if my sudden rage against him has infuriated him, but he was

not and as a bonus I was forgiven. "Alice! I found the perfect shoes for your dress!" Rose

exclaimed. But she stopped dead on her tracks, seeing our current positions. "Oh…here, I

found these black stilettos on your lowest possible cabinet! Have you been hiding them?"

she asked curiously. When I saw the stilettos that she was referring to, I started to giggle.

"It was the only stilettos I tripped in, plus I was in a dress shop that time! Everybody was

sniggering at me!" I said. Only Rose was giggling. Jasper was snarling, "Hey, it was an

accident…so ease up!" I said to him, to calm him down. Immediately, his rigid figure

slacked and hugged me ever so tightly. "How could I sleep if my wife is being laughed

at…I should have ripped their heads off." He said, quite annoyed. "Alice! Can I borrow

this necklace? It will look good at my outfit for tonight." asked Rose, clutching a

necklace that I don't recognize among my thousands of jewelry. "Suresure, just go

away." I said pushing her toward the door. "Okay fine! Don't be so pushy! Don't take

long!" eyeing me very subtly as if asking for an answer. Then I grabbed my stilettos, the

ones I bought from Paris, and quickly put them on. Jasper and I hurried downstairs where

our family is waiting, for quite long already. There was Bella, wearing a Roberto Cavalli

lime green dress from my closet obviously with matching Tiffany & Co. jewels, beside

Edward who by the way is looking stunning on a black tux. While Rose was wearing a

very elegant Atelier Versace deep

blue long dress, which would make any girl green with envy, with matching Bulgari

jewelry. I, on the other hand kept it simple with a short and black Badgley Mischka dress

and paired it with a Fred Leighton black diamond edition jewelry. All in all, our outfits

were pretty high end and mouthwatering in their on ways. So where are you going

exactly? Maybe that's what you're asking right now. With all the high end clothes and

jewelry you must be going somewhere special, maybe that's what you're thinking right

now. It's really nothing special…just a ball, held every hundred years in celebration of

Aro's transformation day. Then Edward asked "Alice? Can you peek just a little bit at

what will happen on the ball? So just were ready in case." I scanned through everything

that will happen. First Aro's very special arrival, then a speech from him. It was just like

a normal birthday party, minus the food and cake. "Its going to be alright, nothing—"I

was cut off by a very disturbing view. I knew Edward already saw it, because he hissed

loudly enough to make me unfocused on the vision. "What is it Alice?" asked Bella,

really concerned. I can't tell her. I can't tell her. It will break her heart…it already broke

Edward's. "Please Alice. What is it that you saw?" asked Bella, now begging. "I just

can't, I can't—" Edward cut me off. "It's you she saw! With someone else!" he said

angrily. I gasped when I saw the remnants of the vision. Bella's eyes were no more

reddish amber, but blood red, bright crimson. She was holding the hand of a man, I

couldn't see the man because they were too far away, even for my eyes. Then they went

into a door, a door that I recognize from a visit once. A visit to Volterra.

_**Hahaha…cliffhanger!! Please review if I have like tons of mistakes! thanks a lot for**_

_**reading! it's really short,I just wrote this out of nowhere! Ideas just hit me when I least**_

_**expect them…**_


End file.
